Sutherland
The''' Sutherland''' (サザーランド, Sazārando) was designed and developed after the conquest of Japan/Area 11, the RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways a refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the Glasgow's success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Japan. Further, the Glasgow is designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and EU began seriously pursuing Knightmare design. Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind. Its design was later used as a basis for the RPI-209 Gloucester, a higher performance Anti-Knightmare Unit. A number of these Knightmare Frames were in the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups, during the first season, by means of theft or defection. Despite being overshadowed by the Gloucester, the Sutherland is still used in large numbers one year after the Black Rebellion. Design and Specifications The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Landspinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. Even though many of these improvements were passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades, the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit. It can be fit with an optional Float Unit backpack, consequentially changing the machine designation to RPI-13FA Sutherland Air (サザーランド・エア, Sazārando ea). Following his defection to Zero's side, disgraced Britannian noble Jeremiah Gottwald uses a Sutherland fitted with an air glide wing unit and Black Knights weapons in service of his young lord. Variants Sutherland Air In a.t.b. 2017, Knightmare developer Lloyd Asplund creates an experimental Knightmare Frame known as the Sutherland Air that incorporates several technologies developed for the Lancelot, including Blaze Luminous particle shields. It is distinguished from other Sutherland Airs by its light gray armor with light orange parts. Cecile Croomy makes use of this heavily modified Sutherland in a rescue operation during Black Rebellion, when the Avalon and its crew help evacuate students from an occupied Ashford Academy. Sutherland Glinda The RPI-13/G Sutherland Glinda is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. The Sutherland Glinda is a mass production unit used as the main Knightmare Frame force of the Glinda Knights, and is piloted by Sokia Scerpa, Leonhard Steiner and Tink Rockheart. Each one is equipped with specific armaments that correspond to the fighting style of each respective pilot. Sutherland Pluton Custom The RPI-13/PC Sutherland Pluton is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. It is used exclusively by the Britannian special forces group, “Pluton”, which undertakes dirty jobs for the royal family. Since its interior frame and OS has been customized, it is more highly efficient than the regular Sutherland, although it possesses the same armaments. To distinguish it from regular Sutherlands, it has completely black armor along with purple shoulder armor and face-plate. One of them was piloted by Pluton member Cerberus, and was incapacitated by Orpheus in a custom Glasgow at a ruined village in southern Hungary. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: Akito the Exiled The Sutherland is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame, like the one from the original series, that was developed from the Glasgow with improved mobility. They are commonly used by the Knights of St. Raphael for military purposes. The Knightmare, unlike the one from the original series, is silver with a bluish purple tone and white stripes in some parts.JefusionJapanese WikipediaOfficial Website of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Specification Gallery Sutherland-Air.jpg|Sutherland-Air Unit aka. Cecile's Custom Sutherland. Purist Faction Sutherland .jpg|Purist Faction Sutherland Unit rpi-13-jeremiah.jpg|Jeremiah Gottwald's Purist Faction Sutherland, customized with Air Glide System. Brit Knightmare Startup.JPG Sutherland - Interface.png Orange Incident.jpg|Sutherlands in the Orange Incident. Sutherland_-_Japanese_Resistance_Colors.png|Sutherland - Japanese Resistance Colors Sutherlands_and_Gloucesters.png|Sutherland with Sattel Waffen equipped. 11.jpg|Knightmare Design of the Knights of St. Raphael Sutherland. Quotes " We pledge to the spirits of founding father And the Glory of the realm our mother That we shall be the shield which defend our homeland And the halberd which smite those who would harm us" - Sutherland start-up interface. References